There are many issues with the pool heaters that are available on today's market. In general, they are very costly to buy and to maintain. On average a pool heater will cost approximately 2500$ to 5000 $ or more to purchase and approximately 800$ for installation costs. Also, they can cost about 600$ to about 1200$ in energy costs (gas, propane, electricity) per year to operate in addition to maintenance costs. This energy consumption contributes to the green house gases that damage the atmosphere.
Another factor is the constant noise that most heaters produce. Indeed, most heaters generate a perpetual unpleasant buzz that can be annoying when enjoying the pool. They are also quite annoying for the neighbors as well.
Also, if the heater is defective, a technician is usually required in order to repair the problem, which can be costly. Other costs are generated when changing heating systems in order to go from fresh water to salt water. Also, traditional pool heaters need to be covered or stored during winter months in order to avoid damage to mechanical parts. However, even when well maintained, the average pool heater only lasts about 7 to 10 years.
Some cost effective pool heaters have been introduced on the market, but their main downfall remains that they are not efficient enough for client's needs. Indeed, since they rely on the sun to generate heat and have a relatively low energy conversion rate, they often fail to provide sufficient power in order to heat a normal sized pool. Other types of pool heaters have also been introduced on the market. Indeed, pool heaters relying on electricity or fossil fuels although effective are sadly not cost efficient.